


Moving Out?

by ImpulsiveReactions



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveReactions/pseuds/ImpulsiveReactions
Summary: Will talks to Nico about wanting to get an appartment





	Moving Out?

"So I've been thinking about renting an appartment" Will said, breaking the silence between them.

He was sitting in the Hades cabin at Camp Half-Blood with his boyfriend, Nico di Angelo, trying to finish up some work for his medical internship he had in the city. But he found he couldn't concentrate as all he could think about was if he was ready for this massive step in his life.

Nico, who had been contentlly reading a book Will couldn't read the title of from where he was sitting, looked up at Will as he spoke with a slight curious glint in his eye. 

"Why bring this up now?" Nico asked, his voice quiet as usual.

"I don't know" Will admitted "It's just something I've been thinking about for a while now you know. Whether or not I'm ready to live on my own, away from Camp. Away from you."

"Well, you won't exactly be away from me" Nico chuckled quietly "Do you really think I'd let you move in somewhere on your own?"

Will knew that Nico wouldn't. However due to their age diffrence, what with Will being 20 and Nico only being 17, he did wonder if it would be appropiate for Nico to live with him. Would he have to Hades' permission? Nico wasn't quite an adult yet and Will supposed that if Nico where to live with him he'd need parental consent. But did that apply if your parent was a Greek God?

"Look, Will if this is what you want to do, I say go for it. If it falls through Camp will always be here for you to fall back to. I really doubt anyone would mind" Nico said. looking at Will with those big brown eyes of his, "Besides, I'm going to be around most of the time anyway, I'll make sure you live long enough for you to figure out how to survive on your own."

"Wow thanks for the vote of confidence Death boy" Will replied sarcastically "Keep up like that and I won't give you a key to my new place, when I eventually get it that is."

Nico laughed then kissed Will on the cheek, "Oh Sunshine, it's cute that you think I'll need a key to get into your future appartment" he said, then went back to reading his book.

Will only shook his head at the younger boy, then turned back to the work he was supposed to be doing, glad to have gotten that weight of his chest.


End file.
